Far Apart but Close Together
by KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: For Zuka and everyone else who loves this pairing X3 Contains sticky robo porn goodness. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


For Madnug, recharge seemed pretty much impossible. The bondlink between him and his mate had been closed off for some time, due to the fact that Sazabi had gone on an "undercover mission" in the much farther reaches of Neotopia, and now Madnug was waiting patiently for the link to open up again, desperately wanting to converse with his mate again. _Undercover mission my aft_, Madnug thought to himself.

_**::If I told you what the mission was really about, there's no way you'd let me go alone…::**_

Madnug jerked to a stop as the calm quiet voice of Sazabi filled his processor.

**::Stalemate! …About time you decided to talk…::** Madnug responded through the link, slight irritation in his voice.

_**::Sorry Madnug. I had to keep the bondlink closed for the time being. Safety purposes. But rest assured, I'm fine::**_

Madnug could almost hear his mate smiling, as he in turn smiled back.

**::You WILL be coming home soon, won't you? Things here get so bland and boring when you're not around…::**

_**::You're just saying that cause you want your processor fragged into oblivion when I get back::**_ Sazabi chuckled in amusement. _**::I am still needed here for a few more days…unless you can convince me to change my mind and come home sooner…::**_

Madnug smirked and settled himself down on his berth.

**::…I can think of a few ways…::**

The mech soon slid back his interface hatch, taking his slowly pressurizing spike into his servo as he began to pump it ever so slowly.

**::mmmm…..I always loved it when you'd jack me off, Stalemate….You're simply a master with those talented servos of yours…::**

He could practically feel the commander gulp and shiver hard through the link, as he continued to steadily pump his spike, occasionally swiping his thumb over the tip. The sensation was absolute bliss, as the pleasure grew further and further, causing Madnug to moan deeply.

_**::F…Frag, Madnug….:: **_Sazabi strained somewhat on his words as his mate pulsed raw lust and passion through the bondlink. _**::…You get me hard so fragging fast…::**_

Madnug smiled, offlining his optics and continuing his actions. He could now not only hear his own groans, but also the slight whining of his mate.

_**::…nnn….yeah, that's it, Love…keep touching yourself for me…::**_

Sazabi's husky voice rang through Madnug's audial receptors, causing his spike to throb hard.

**::Mmmm…::**

Madnug eventually laid back onto his berth, working his spike just a little faster now. His optics offline and his mouth slightly parted as tiny moans left his vocalizer.

**::****Talk to me, Stalemate…..****h-hnnn****...t-tell me what you are doing…****::**

_**::Doing exactly what you are doing, Love…..at least in a place of solitude…:: **_Sazabi quietly replied. Madnug paused his work on his spike for a couple of seconds, trying to listen to the wonderful sounds his bondmate was emitting. He could tell that the Axian was pumping just a little faster than he was. Resuming his actions, he relaxed again, carefully working his spike with faster pace.

_**::M…Madnug….**__**oooh gods….hnnmm~…**__**::**_

The professor very slightly gasped as those godly sounds resonated through his processor, increasing his arousal even further. His optics were already heavily clouded and darkened. In his delirium, and to increase the wonderful sensation further, his other servo migrated up to his v-fin. He stroked it softly at first, before sucking his fingers until they were coated with saliva, then reaching back up and firmly rubbing it, trying to replicate the feeling of his bondmate's mouth upon it.

_**::**__**Hmmm~….**__**you miss me lavishing that sensitive v-fin of yours?:: **_

Madnug groaned under his breath as he continued.

**::Y…yes, Stalemate…::**

_**::Well…you've prepped yourself enough for me, Love….::**_

**::N-No I-**_**ah! **_**OOohh S-Stalemate f-forgive but I j-just can't…s-stop:: **Madnug whined and moaned through the bondlink as he felt his overload approaching. He had been rapidly pumping his spike all this time, and now he felt as if he would explode any moment.

_**::Control yourself, Madnug…:: **_Sazabi gently ordered. _**::You wish to feel even more levels of ecstasy, don't you?::**_

The professor whimpered as he very slowly began to calm down.

**::Y…Y….****yes…I d-do~…****::**

_**::Grip the base of your spike…..deny your overload from taking over…..and focus on my voice, Love…::**_

It was very difficult, but the gundam managed to keep his urge under control, as he quickly gripped the base of his spike, cutting himself off from the sweet overload that was just seconds away. He whined in the back of his throat as the charge began to dwindle.

_**::Excellent…:: **_Sazabi softly spoke, keeping his voice low and sultry. There was a small pause on the commander's end, and Madnug knew that he was pondering something.

_**::Tell me, Madnug….do you remember how good it feels to have my spike inside of you? ….Do you remember when I would barely slip in, allowing you to look up and watch as my throbbing spike would slide all the way into your pulsing, soaking wet valve…filling you completely…and setting your neural network ablaze with raw pleasure…::**_

Prefluid was leaking non-stop from Madnug's spike as those words twisted him in the most intimate way possible. Still, he kept his firm grip on the base, denying himself the overload he was afraid would hit him the moment he hesitated.

**::****….I….r-remember, Stalemate….****::**

_**::Then replicate it, my dear Madnug…send your processor reeling at the feel of my spike hitting all of those neglected sensor nodes deep within you…::**_

The gundam shakily vented, letting his servo crawl down his body, before finally reaching his dripping valve. It was already twitching; lubricant steadily flowing from it. It clenched anxiously at the feel of Madnug's fingers just centimeters from it, wanting desperately to suck those digits right in.

_**::Yes, Madnug….slowly…::**_

The professor did as his bondmate instructed, carefully and slowly inserting not one, but two fingers into his hungry valve. He nearly gasped as they were taken in with such swiftness; his valve clenching greedily around them and wanting more. Deeper and deeper they slid in, and Madnug could almost _feel _Sazabi slightly drooling on the other end.

**::****Are you…**_**h-hhHHnn…**_**l-liking this so far, Stalemate?****:: **Madnug smiled, steadily thrusting his fingers in and out.

_**::HNNnggh…Oh **__**f-fuck yesss…**__**:: **_

Madnug could only assume by the sudden increase in lust on the bond was that Sazabi had mimic his actions.

_**::F-Faster, Love…please g-go **__**faster~…**__**:: **_The Axian whined loudly, followed by a deep throaty moan. Madnug simply nodded as he thrusted his fingers in deeper and faster, as well as working his spike rapidly. For the next three minutes, no words were exchanged between the two mechs. Merely only heavy breaths, small whispers of encouragement, and loud moaning. Madnug's optics suddenly widened as he felt his overload sneak up on him. And by the constant moaning on Sazabi's end, he could tell that he was very close as well.

**::S-Stalemate, I'm gonna…g-gonna cum any s-second!~ OOohhhHHnn f-fuuuck…:: **Madnug whimpered loudly as his spike throbbed non-stop in his servo; his valve clenching like mad, tighter and tighter….

_**::G…go on, Love…:: **_Sazabi encouraged. _**::Let me h-hear you cry out in pure b-bliss as you cum…::**_

Madnug shook and shook; his venting increasing tenfold when his overload finally slammed into him HARD.

"S-STALEMATE! OH G-GODS! _**F-FUCK!**_"

The gundam could not stop himself from shouting out loudly as the raw pleasure exploded through every circuit in his body. Sazabi was not far behind, as he listened to his mate groan LOUD and deep as his overload was finally reached. A couple of minutes passed, and both remained quiet through the bondlink, trying to catch their breaths and regain control of their pulsing sparks.

**::****S…So…..do you think that…..you can….hahhhn…..be home…s-soon?****::**

**::Already on my way, Love…3::**

END


End file.
